


I Saw Mommy Kissing Satan

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [50]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Underneath the mistletoe last night...
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Left Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094958) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 
  * Inspired by [The Kids Are Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329779) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_Author's note:_

Jumping on the holiday fic bandwagon here.

Set somewhere post season 11 of Grey's Anatomy, and long after the ending of Private Practice.

bobbiejelly

* * *

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Satan**

* * *

_Underneath the mistletoe last night..._

* * *

"I swear, I did!" Ellis Shepherd bellows from underneath the Christmas tree in their big shared house in Seattle.

"No way!" says Derek Bailey Shepherd, or 'Bailey," as they all call him anyway.

"It's 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus,' Ellis," Zola Grey-Shepherd corrects with a sigh.

"And that wouldn't work because dad's dead so-" Bailey begins, until Zola shakes her head at him sternly, warning him not to spoil this secret so early for their youngest sibling.

When she had been younger, she hadn't had any older siblings to taunt her about Santa Claus not really being real, and her being the oldest sibling now, Zola felt a sense of responsibility in holding onto the magic for just a little bit longer.

Bailey had learned the truth from his buddies at school, but so far, Ellis had escaped from such harsh realities, and Zola intended to keep things that way.

"Bailey, why don't you go ask Addison for some more wrapping paper, hey?" Zola asks her brother politely, and Bailey nods, and runs off again, pleased at being bestowed with some more responsibility, or at least, in his mind, he certainly had been.

"Now, Ellis, do you want to tell me what you were talking about? I'm sorry that I interrupted you earlier," Zola says as she keeps up her holiday wrapping.

"I told you! I saw mommy kissing _Satan_ , I wasn't fibbing!" Ellis whines.

"Alright, alright. I believe you," says Zola with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Zo," says Ellis, sighing contentedly. "Can I help you wrap those?" she offers.

Zola contemplates this, she knows that her younger sister genuinely wants to help her with the presents, but she also knows that if Ellis has her hands on the tape, things will very quickly become messy.

"Why don't you go see if Henry wants to wrap presents with you?" Zola tries not to sound too off-put by her sister.

"Henry's with Bailey, he never went to get wrapping paper," Ellis points at her brother, who is currently play-fighting with Henry Montgomery, Addison's son.

"Ah, I see," says Zola. "Well, I guess you can help me then," Zola offers, "why don't you hold the present while I fold over the edges?" Zola suggests, and she's pleased with herself for discovering this solution.

"Sure!" says Elis excitedly, clinging to the gifts and doing her very best to hold them steady.

With the team of the two of them, the presents don't take long to wrap, and soon enough, Zola and Ellis are ready to join the boys to go play outside again.

"Tag, you're it!" Henry pokes Zola, and Zola can't help but run back to chase him. Bailey and Ellis scatter, and the two oldest children make a break for it, running all around the yard until Henry gets tired, and Zola finally catches up to her.

"You're it, finally!" says Zola, as she taps him on the shoulder.

"Oh, goodness, I think I might be exhausted," says Henry, sliding down to the ground against a nearby tree.

"Me, too," says Zola, sliding down to sit against a nearby tree as well. They can see Ellis and Bailey playing off in the distance, so they just sit for a while to catch their breaths as the snow starts drifting down all around them.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you, by the way," Henry says to Zola.

"Hey, don't thank me, it was my mom's idea," says Zola. "But thanks, it's no biggie. It would suck if you had nowhere to stay over the holidays," Zola shrugs.

"Yeah," says Henry. "I think it's good for my mom, too. She's been really down since she and my dad split up," Henry sighs.

"Yeah, I can imagine. My mom was a wreck when our dad died, and I'm not saying that to compare us, because I know Jake's not _dead_ , or anything, but they're divorced, so that's even like, worse," says Zola.

"Yeah," says Henry. "I'm kinda glad for it though," he says. "They were fighting all the time. I don't think either of them was happy," says Henry. "At least now, my mom gets to see her friends again, like your mom," Henry smiles.

"Yeah, and we get to see each other, so that's cool," says Zola.

"Yeah, it's nice. I like Seattle, it's nice to come to visit sometimes. I mean, L. A is great and all, but I like going outside and not getting sand everywhere," says Henry.

"Hey! Don't complain about your awesome beach life!" says Zola.

"Hey, well you don't complain about your awesome woods life," says Henry.

"Deal," says Zola, keeping the peace, as always, and not feeling the need to fight Henry about this one. "Oh, and thanks for being so great with Bailey and Ellis, by the way. Usually, it's just me when mom's out, and they get into _everything_ ," says Zola.

"Hey, no sweat," says Henry. "Bailey's a kick, he's getting stronger too. Before I could lift him up with one arm, nowadays I really have to watch out for his sneak attacks," Bailey laughs. "And Ellis always draws me a picture, I gotta get great at drawing so I can make her one, too," says Henry.

"I think she'd like that," says Zola, nodding.

The two of them sit until Bailey cries out, and Ellis comes running towards them.

"We're coming!" Henry yells, as he and Zola run down the hill to the younger children.

"He got a boo-boo on his knee!" Ellis exclaims.

"It's not a small one, but it's not a big one. It's a medium boo-boo," Bailey quantifies.

"Ah, I see. That's quite a scrape. Henry, could you go get-" Zola begins as she examines her brother.

"Betadine, some gauze, some tape, some Neosporin, and a bandage, I got it-" Henry finishes, and runs off before Zola even finishes her sentence.

"I'm gonna ask Satan for some princess bandages for Christmas, if you're still hurt by then do you want one?" says Ellis, while holding her brother's hand while they wait for Henry to come back.

"Sure," says Bailey. "Mom says boys can like princesses, too," he adds.

"They sure can," says Zola supportively. "Hopefully that'll be healed pretty soon though," says Zola.

"Do you think that Satan gives gifts in red boxes like Santa?" Ellis ponders aloud.

"Well, my teacher gives gifts in blue boxes because she says that not everybody celebrates Christmas," says Bailey, missing the meaning of Zola's contemplative expression.

Zola wonders in her head if this has something to do with Ellis having been singing 'I saw mommy kissing Satan," earlier, but she holds off on asking for now, because Henry's returned with the supplies.

"Betaine," Zola says assertively, and Henry hands it to her.

"Is it gonna sting?" Bailey panics for a moment.

"No, it's not gonna sting," offers Zola.

"Are you SURE!?" says Bailey.

"Hey, it's alright, even if it stings, you're pretty tough, right?" says Henry.

"Yeah," says Bailey, and Zola goes to pour on the antiseptic while mouthing a 'thank-you,' at Henry.

Once Bailey is all cleaned up, and ready to go, Henry suggests he give him a piggyback to the house, and Bailey positively beams at him.

"Yipeeeee-" says Bailey, as Zola helps him onto Henry's back.

"Can I have a piggyback too?" says Ellis, looking longingly at Zola, and feeling a little left out.

"Alright, you gotta carry this stuff back though," says Zola, and she hands it to Ellis, who hops on happily.

"Race you!" says Henry.

"Hey, you got a head start!" says Zola, as she sprints to catch up with Henry and her brother.

"We won!" says Bailey, as he touches the doorbell.

"Only by a millisecond!" huffs Ellis, as she gives her brother a high-five, still clutching Zola's back, as Bailey is still on top of Henry's.

"Hey, every second counts!" Henry gloats, and Zola just rolls her eyes at him. "Fine, but we're having a rematch!" says Zola, and Henry grins at her.

"Well, look who it is!" Meredith Grey says excitedly to all of them.

"One, two, three…" Addison Montgomery counts dramatically as she can feel little Ellis sneaking up behind her.

"Boo!" says Ellis, predictably.

"Gah!" says Addison, pretending to be surprised. "Four!" she says, leaning over to tickle Ellis a little bit, until she surrenders.

"I got a cut, but Zola and Henry helped me," says Bailey.

"Hey! I helped too!" says Ellis.

"Yes, she was very helpful," says Zola.

"It doesn't look too bad, I don't think," says Henry.

"Well, thank you, little doctors, all of you, only if you want to be, of course," offers Meredith.

She's chosen not to push any of her kids to be surgeons as her mother had with her, but it appears that all of her children seem interested in medicine all on their own, as is Henry.

"Would you like some milk and cookies?" offers Addison, motioning for them all to come inside, out of the snow.

"Yeah!" all the kids say in unison.

"Thanks, Zola, and Henry," says Meredith to the oldest children, once Bailey and Ellis are out of earshot. "You make a great team," she smiles.

"Thanks," says Henry. "You and mom make a pretty good team, too," Henry adds on, as well.

"Yeah," says Zola. "Also, by the way, Ellis almost found out about Santa Claus, but she didn't, but Bailey knows already," she reports.

"Awe, well thank you," says Meredith. "Now, would you like to go get some cookies and milk from Addison? You certainly deserve it," says Meredith, and Zola and Henry nod before scampering off to catch up with the others.

Meredith giggles as she rearranges the boots onto the mat, and she hands up the coats, smiling because at least, for now, she's got another grown-up in the house to be helping her.

"Do you know any holiday songs?" says Addison in the kitchen, as she heats up the milk over the stove, and puts the holiday cookies on a plate in the middle of the table, along with napkins.

"Yeah!" says Bailey. "Frosty the snowman was a happy, jolly soul…." he sings, getting at least most of the words right.

"Lovely," says Addison.

"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree..." sings Henry.

"Silent night, holy night…" sings Zola.

"I got one! I got one!" says Ellis, and she's about to sing it when Meredith re-enters the room, and she's lost her train of thought again.

"Do you know that Addison sings?" Meredith asks her three children.

"Yeah, mom. Can you sing the one about the angel voices?" says Henry, supportively.

"O holy night, the stars are brightly shining…" sings Addison, and everyone smiles when Henry joins in to sing with her.

"What's your favorite song to sing, mom?" says Zola.

"Oh, hmm… You know, Arizona used to sing this one, "I really can't stay…" Meredith begins, and she gets through her rendition of 'Baby It's Cold Outside," with some help from Zola, who has learned it from Sofia.

"I wanna sing us a sooooooooooong," says Ellis, sighing frustratedly that nobody's come back to her yet.

"Okay," says Addison.

"Go ahead," says Meredith.

And Ellis smiles big and wide as she starts to sing as loud as she can, "I SAW MOMMY KISSING SAAAAATAAAAAAANNNNNNNN, UNDERNEATH THE MISTLETOE LAST NIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"Wow, that's an awesome song," says Henry supportively.

"I thought Zola said it was 'posed to be 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus," says Bailey.

"But it wasn't Santa!" insists Ellis.

"In the song, it's Santa she's kissing," Zola sighs, and explains this again.

"I guess there can be different versions," says Henry, attempting to placate her.

"No, but I did! I saw mommy kissing _Satan_ , right there under the mistletoe ornament! She even said so!" says Ellis with a huff, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"Why would mom be saying that…?" Bailey asks aloud.

"But who is 'Satan?' I thought he was a bad guy…?" says Zola.

"Satan is a villain in the Hebrew Bible?" Henry shrugs.

"But why would mom be kissing a bad guy? Addison's not BAD, mom just calls her that sometime, like when she's kissing her!" Ellis protests. "I think she's nice…" she tacks on.

"MOM YOU WERE DOING WHAT!?" says Zola.

"SERIOUSLY!? IN THE LIVING ROOM!?" says Henry.

"What were they doing?" says Bailey.

"Kissing!" says Ellis. "I seen them!" she adds.

"We thought you were asleep…" Meredith says sheepishly, blushing as she looks between her children and Addison.

"We didn't think you'd be downstairs at night…" Addison adds on.

"Wait, but why were you calling her 'Satan,' then?" Ellis asks her innocently, and Meredith immediately facepalms.

"Is Satan like Santa? Does Satan bring presents? Because Ellis said that Satan was gonna bring her princess bandages, and if so, then I want some car-themed ones!" says Bailey.

"Umm, well-" Meredith has no idea what to reply to this.

"We'll just have to wait to see what's under the tree," offers Addison easily.

"Yeah," says Meredith, agreeing with her. "It'll be a surprise," she offers.

"But why do you call her 'Satan,' if she's our Auntie Addison?" says Ellis.

"Oh, it's just an old joke between us…" Addison says a bit uneasily.

"MOM!?" says Henry, horrified.

"Okay, I don't wanna know anymore," says Zola, equally indignant.

"Can I call her Satan too!?" says Bailey.

"Oh, and me!" says Bailey.

"Umm, I think that's going to be a nickname that's just for Meredith to call me," says Addison awkwardly.

"Does she have a nickname for you, too!?" says Bailey.

"I bet she does!" says Ellis.

"Oh gosh, we definitely don't want to know this one," says Zola.

"Agreed," says Henry.

"But-" says Ellis.

"Why?" says Bailey.

"Come on, why don't we go play some more, and I'll teach you the rest of the words to that Christmas song, that isn't about 'Satan,' says Zola.

"Mmkay," says Ellis.

"Alright," says Bailey.

"I'll race you again!" says Henry, moving to chase Zola out of the kitchen.

"Well, that went a little different than we might have expected," says Addison, as she wraps her arms around Meredith in the kitchen, and leans down to plant a solid kiss onto her blonde lover's lips.

"Yeah, it could have been worse," says Meredith, grinning into Addison's lips. "We might have to be a bit more careful about our sneaky makeout sessions though," says Meredith, laughing as she tugs the redhead's lips into her own.

"Whatever you say, Honey Bee," says Addison, as she tucks Meredith's hair behind her ear, and lifts her happily onto the countertop.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well, here we have it, a holiday one-shot, and finally getting Henry Montgomery aged here correctly. Have a good one, everyone! And enjoy all of the other holiday fics in the fandom as well :).

**bobbiejelly**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

Well, part 1 was a one-shot but I couldn't resist extending this holiday universe. Enjoy!

bobbiejelly

* * *

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Satan 2**

* * *

_Underneath the mistletoe last night..._

* * *

Addison and Meredith make out for approximately ten minutes before they hear footsteps running down the stairs towards them.

"To be continued, Satan," Meredith whispers as she hops off the countertop, past Addison, to put the cookies back into the cupboard.

"Mommy!" Ellis bursts into the room with comically-good timing.

"Yes, Ellie!" says Meredith with mirrored enthusiasm.

"When do we go to bed? Because then we get to wake up and it'll be Christmas!" says Ellis.

"Soon, Ellie, but it's got to be dark out otherwise Santa won't be on his way anyway," says Meredith.

"But I want it to be Christmas NOOOOOOOOW," Ellis pouts.

"I know," says Meredith, reaching to pick Ellis up, which she's learned usually helps when Ellis has a tantrum.

"No! I'm mad at you, mommy!" Ellis stomps, and so Addison, instead, runs after her.

"Never did I ever think I'd hear the day when my kid begs me to go to bed _early,_ " Meredith laughs to herself as she finishes cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey," says Addison to Ellis. "What's up, is there something else going on?" Addison asks the youngest child wisely.

"NO!" Ellis says first, then she realizes that Addison could be a good ally to confide in.

"Yes…" Ellis finally concedes.

"What is it?" Addison asks her, kneeling in front of her so she can match Ellis' height.

"I'm angry because I seen you kissing mommy, and Zola seems to be bothered by that, but I told her you're not a bad guy, and now she's crying, and Henry won't let me bring her a stuffed animal, and Bailey won't play with me," says Ellis all in one breath.

"Oh, that's a lot. I hear that that can be really tough, huh," says Addison, offering her hand if Ellis wants to squeeze it.

Ellis latches onto it with two tiny hands, and then she extends her arms and says "up," signaling that she wants Addison to carry her for a little while.

"Here," says Addison, picking up Meredith's youngest child and bringing her over to the couch to rock her.

"Zola says she likes you but that you're not dad, and she misses dad, and I feel left out because I never met dad," says Ellis.

"Your dad was a wonderful man," says Addison, not going into any more details as to how she knew Meredith's children's father, and luckily for Addison, Ellis is far too distraught to pic up on that.

"Yeah?" says Ellis.

"Yeah," says Addison. "Would you like me to tell you a story about your dad, so you can feel like you know him too?" Addison offers.

"Yes please," says Ellis sweetly, nuzzling into Addison's shoulder.

"Okay, well… A long long time ago, when your dad was in medical school learning to become a doctor…" says Addison, sharing about how Derek had his first brain surgery, and how he knew right away that he wanted to study neuro.

"Whoa, that's cool. I bet that's why Zola wants to become a brain surgeon like daddy," says Ellis.

"Mm," says Addison. "If she works hard she can be whomever she wants to be," offers Addison.

"I might not want to be a doctor. I might want to be an artist. Or maybe a teacher," says Ellis.

"Those are great areas too," says Addison.

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" Ellis asks Addison, slowly growing sleepy as she rocks in Addison's lap.

"Mostly?" Reflects Addison. "You know, sometimes it's hard to remember," Addison muses.

"Yeah," says Ellis. "Sometimes I don't remember things too," says Ellis. "I remember when mommy told us you were coming over with Henry she said you knew daddy," Ellis offers.

"Yeah," says Ellis. "She said you were friends with him," Ellis continues.

"We were, he was… He was my best friend for a while," says Addison.

"Yeah?" says Ellis. "You know who my best friends are?" offers Ellis.

"Who?" Addison asks curiously.

"Zola and Bailey and Henry," says Ellis easily, and Addison beams at this.

"That's sweet," says Addison.

"Is my mom your best friend?" Ellis asks Addison.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends," Addison chuckles.

"That's cool," says Ellis.

"I'm glad you think so," says Addison.

"Of course," says Ellis. "Ooh, and I bet my new best friend is gonna be Santa!" says Ellis excitedly.

"I bet," says Addison cheerfully. "Are you ready to go back and play with your best friends?" says Addison.

"Yeah…" says Ellis, offering Addison one last squeeze before she runs back upstairs.

Addison sits for a moment reflectively on the couch before she gets up, and as she has her eyes closed, Meredith comes to join her.

"You know, I never knew that story before, either," says Meredith quietly as she joins Addison on the couch.

"Oh-" says Addison, realizing that Meredith had been listening.

"I- I didn't mean to pry, I just came by to see if Ellis was doing okay," offers Meredith.

"Thanks," says Addison genuinely, holding out her hand for Meredith.

Meredith accepts Addison's hand, and leans down on the taller woman's shoulder.

"I feel like we should have better prepared for the kids learning about our relationship," says Addison. "I feel like I took something away from them, and I hate that," says Addison tensely. "I should have gotten to know them better, said more things about how I wasn't trying to replace their father. I should have… A lot of things…" Addison sighs.

"Me too… A lot of things…" Meredith sighs, and keeps leaning back with her.

"Do you think they'll all ever accept me?" Addison wonders aloud.

"I think so," says Meredith. "Zola just might need a little more time," she offers. "I think she might be a bit thrown off that she wasn't the first one to find out, because she's used to knowing things first," says Meredith.

"Right," says Addison, recognizing Zola's role as the older sibling.

"Henry seems to be taking it well though," Meredith remarks. "He's so great with all of them," she adds appreciatively.

"Henry's an easygoing kid," says Addison. "I'm proud of him. He likes feeling like he has other kids around him, he was always so young compared to Naomi's kids in L.A," Addison offers.

"Yeah, he's a great playmate for Bailey too," says Meredith. "It's nice for him to have an older guy in his life, I was always a little bit lost about that… After Derek died…" Meredith says softly.

"Yeah, you know, it was rough on everyone for a while, but I really think Henry has picked up some of the great parts of Jake," offers Addison, about Henry.

"Do you still see him?" Meredith asks her.

"Yeah, of course. We split custody, and we still have picnics with all three of us from time to time," offers Addison.

"Does he ever wish you were back together?" asks Meredith.

"He doesn't seem to. Henry just seems content that we're getting along better now that we're living apart. Plus he can't wait to have two of every possible holiday," Addison laughs.

"Well it works out for me, because now I have you," says Meredith sweetly, leaning up to kiss Addison's jaw.

"Yeah, you're pretty cute too, Honey Bee," offers Addison, leaning down to kiss Meredith on the forehead.

"MOM!" MOM" All the kids cry out at once, and Meredith and Addison come running up the stairs.

"Are you alright!?" Meredith and Addison say after their mad dash.

"Yeah!" says Bailey, as he points to their creation that they want to show off.

"It's a pillow fort!" says Ellis excitedly, clearly having been accepted back into the group of kids.

"Cool!" says Meredith. "Nice!" offers Addison.

"We made space for you, too!" says Zola, smiling again, though Meredith can still see the tears on her shirt, and makes a mental note for her to check in with her oldest daughter later.

"Come on!" says Henry, as he shows them their 'palace,' and how they like to play board games inside of it.

Bailey gets out the charades box, and gives out the cards.

"Why don't we have my mom go with you three, and your mom and I will try to beat you?" Offers Henry as a chance for their families to get to know each other more.

"You're so on!" says Zola competitively as she gathers her three siblings to make up a plan.

"Alright, go!" says Henry, as they take turns making the most ridiculous gestures.

Zola acts out a camel, and Addison is stumped until Ellis recognizes the two lumps on her back.

"Now you!" she gives the cards to her mother, who quickly deduces that Henry is acting out a giraffe.

Ellis impersonates an elephant, and Addison takes a minute to let her play before guessing.

"Mommy, that's silly!" Bailey squeals as Meredith acts out a cow for Henry.

"You'll be silly too!" says Meredith, laughing as her son jumps around like a kangaroo.

All of it ends in a fitful of giggles, and Bailey and Ellis tackling Addison so they can tickle her just as Addison tickles them.

"Whaaa-" says Addison as they tickle her under the ribs.

"Are you gonna get in there?" Meredith asks Zola.

"I think they got it covered," says Zola.

"Hey, are you okay, do you want to talk?" Meredith offers, finding this a quiet moment for her to have a heart to heart.

"Yeah, can we?" says Zola, soothed that her mother is taking some extra time for her.

"Yeah, do you want a hot chocolate?" she says, motioning for Zola to join her in the kitchen.

Addison nods at Meredith as she sees her go to chat with Zola, and Henry keeps Bailey and Ellis from jumping on his mother too hard.

"Hey, so what's up?" Meredith asks Zola, allowing her to make her own hot chocolate just like she likes it.

"Look, don't get me wrong mom, I love having Addison around… It's just strange to see you kissing someone else…" says Zola.

"Yeah?" says Meredith. "I'm sorry Zo, I wish we had warned you," she offers her daughter.

"It's okay mom," says Zola. "I like having Henry around though, he's fun to play hand out with Ellis and Bailey with me," offers Zola.

"Yeah, you are doing such a great job helping around the house," says Meredith. "Are you feeling a little strange though?" she figures, noticing that Zola still looks a little upset.

"Yeah," says Zola. "We used to spend a lot of time together, and now that there's so many of us in the house and you have Addison, I guess I feel like I'm babysitting," says Zola.

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Meredith. "I can understand that. I guess it's not fair for me just to leave Bailey and Ellis with you all that time is it," says Meredith, and Zola shakes her head quietly.

"Well, we can go out for some hot chocolate sometime soon, just the two of us, okay?" promises Meredith.

"Thank you," says Zola. "And by the way, I do think Addison makes you happy," says Zola.

"Are you freaked out that I'm moving on after your dad?" says Meredith.

"I mean, you were probably gonna, right?" says Zola.

"Probably," admits Meredith.

"See, the only thing I can't figure out is, how did you meet exactly? I mean you talk like you've known each other for years, but you've never gotten together until now," offers Zola.

"Mm, right, well," Meredith blushes as she remembers their history.

"Well, Addison and I never really got along… At first…" Meredith squirms awkwardly.

"Oh no, did you cheat on dad with her!?" says Zola.

"Not exactly," says Meredith.

"Oh no, was she secretly married!?" says Zola.

"Well-" says Meredith, trying to figure out how to put this.

"Oh no, did you cheat with her while she was with Jake's dad!?" says Zola.

"Also not exactly…" says Meredith, really needing Addison to help her with this.

And just her luck, Addison comes walking into the room, out of breath from all the tickling.

"They won," Addison says simply, as she moves to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Zola is asking me how we know each other," says Meredith, moving to get Addison a cup of hot chocolate also.

"Ooh, juju. Thank you very much," says Addison.

"Your favorite," Meredith smiles, and Zola tuts a little at how sickly sweet they are for each other.

"Well, your mother and I met because we both knew your father," says Addison.

"Define 'knew,' says Zola, smirking looking between them.

"Umm-" says Addison. "Well, I was married to him years ago, and then we met Meredith, and then Derek and I got a divorce, and then your mother married him, and then I guess we connected a while back," Addison paraphrases, without sugarcoating too much of it.

"You know, that's such a dark and twisty love story," says Zola.

"Yeah, try living it," Meredith laughs self-deprecatingly.

"In between, I both married and divorced Jake, and we adopted Henry together," adds Addison.

"And he knows about you and Meredith?" Zola asks her.

"Yeah," says Addison. "It was a bit awkward at first, but we knew we were going to move on," says Addison. "We tried and it never worked, and that's okay," offers Addison.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Zola asks them.

"Well, it's sort of strange and we were still figuring it out ourselves," says Meredith.

"Yeah, I mean, she still calls me 'Satan,' Addison laughs.

"Okay, I do not need to know about that part," says Zola, sighing deliberately.

"I call her my 'Honey Bee,' offers Meredith, and Zola admits that that's pretty cute.

"Would you like to go for a coffee with me sometime?" says Addison. "Then we could get to know each other better," she offers.

"Sure!" Zola exclaims excitedly. "Mom never lets me drink coffee," Zola giggles.

"Alright, you can have coffee with Addison," says Meredith, glad that she and Zola have something to bond over.

"You gotta tell me all the embarrassing stories about my mother!" says Zola.

"Hey!" says Meredith.

"I won't be very mean," says Addison, smiling.

"Yo! Are you done with your hot chocolate! We need four people for Cranium!" says Henry.

"Gotta go," says Zola, as she runs off to join them.

"Well, that was easy," Meredith sighs, snuggling into Addison and wrapping her arms around her.

"Can I tell Zola the story about you saving baby Charlotte, the quintuplets," asks Addison?

"Sure," says Meredith. "Can I tell the story of you saving Jane Doe from the bay to Henry?" asks Meredith.

"Sure," says Addison. "Come here, Honey Bee, I could use a nap," says Addison, holding out her hand to join her.

"Alright, but we gotta spend some time sleeping too, because they're gonna be up all night and wake us up in the morning," says Meredith, already leaning over to plant kisses behind Addison's ear.

"Ha- I'm not the one who never gets tired," says Addison teasingly, as they both run up to sneak off to the bedroom and lock the door for a little while.

"Addison?" says Meredith, as she dances around the room with the redhead.

"Yes, Honey Bee?" says Addison as she leans in to kiss her.

"I love you," says Meredith, as she leans in to kiss Addison.

"I love you, too."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Okay, so this has become a kidfic Christmas fluff-fest saga expose piece or something.

Hope you enjoyed, comments are always appreciated :D.

**bobbiejelly**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Satan 3**

* * *

_Underneath the mistletoe last night..._

* * *

"Do you think they're awake yet?" Says Bailey.

"Yes," says Ellis hopefully.

"No, Zola groans.

"It's too early," says Henry. "It's only four AM, and our moms promised we wouldn't wake them before six," says Henry.

"Alright…" says Bailey.

"What about now?" Says Ellis.

While Meredith and Addison slept, Zola and Henry did their best to keep Bailey and Ellis quiet enough not to wake them too early.

"How about we play a game of silent ninja?" Zola suggests.

"Okay," whispers Bailey.

"Your turn," whispers Ellis.

"Go!" Whispers Henry.

It works for a little while, and slowly Henry and Zola help the youngest two fall asleep for another little while.

"Think they'll stay down for two more hours?" Asks Henry.

"Who knows, I wonder if we were like this, yawns Zola."

"I bet you were," teases Henry.

"Like you weren't," teases Zola.

The two of them crawl back to bed for some more sleep before the big Christmas morning, and soon enough they're woken up by a bouncing Bailey and Ellis.

"It's six-zero-zero, it's time to get up!" Says Bailey.

"Up!" Says Ellis.

"Oh, alright," says Zola, moving over to wake Henry.

"It's time?" says Henry, sleepy as he opens his eyes.

"Yeah," says Ellis as she points to the clock.

"Alright, we can go wake them up," offers Henry.

Bailey and Ellis run ahead and jump into bed with Addison and Meredith, and Zola and Henry follow behind them.

"Morning," says Meredith.

"Merry Christmas," says Addison.

"Did Santa come!?" Says Ellis.

"Wanna go see!" Says Bailey.

"Ooh, in just a little while?" Groans Meredith.

"Come here we can all just lie down," offers Addison.

"Okay…" says Ellis as she curls up into Addison's side.

"Alright," says Bailey, as she crawls up next to Meredith's side.

"You too," Meredith motions for Zola and Henry to join them.

"Okay," says Zola, crawling in bed next to Meredith.

"Coming," says Henry, as he tucks into Addison's side.

All six of them seem to fit into bed, and Meredith and Addison pull the covers over everyone.

"Sleep," says Addison.

"Mm," says Meredith, wrapping her arm around everyone within her reach.

"Cozy," says Ellis, sighing and falling back asleep.

"Yeah I'm in the middle!" Says Bailey happily.

"Well that was easy," says Henry.

"Don't jinx it!" Says Zola.

An hour later, everyone starts fidgeting again, and Ellis insists that it's finally time to go downstairs.

"Let's see what Santa and Satan brought us!" She squeaks excitedly.

"Race you!" Says Bailey.

"Catch you!" Says Henry.

"Hey!" Says Zola, following them.

"Guess we're summoned," says Meredith, leaning over to kiss Addison before they get up.

"I'll make coffee," says Addison.

"You're an angel," says Meredith.

"Ha! Tell me that while you're calling me 'Satan' next time," Addison laughs.

"You love it," Meredith teases, and she laughs with her back.

Once everyone is downstairs, Meredith assembles a list for writing down who sent what presents, and Addison brings some mugs of coffee.

"Can I have some?" Says Zola. "Come on! It's Christmas!" She says.

"Ooh, me too!" Says Henry.

"Alright, a little bit," says Meredith, pouring them each a half glass.

"Hey what about us!" Says Bailey and Ellis.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate," says Addison, hopping up to pour them some juju.

"Thanks," they say in chorus.

The coffee and hot chocolate are put in to-go cups so they don't spill them on presents, and shortly everyone is going around and opening up presents.

"LOOK!" Says Ellis. "SATAN DID COME!" She points.

"Ooh I got a present from SATAN too!" Says Bailey.

"Oh wow," says Zola.

"SATAN IS REAL!" Says Henry, laughing.

"Oh no, what is this going to be like when they go back to daycare…" says Meredith.

"You'll have to tell them, oh my goodness," says Addison.

"We all got different kinds of bandages from Satan!" Says Ellis.

"We'll be all set," says Zola.

"Hey, these do come in handy," says Henry, as he opens his own package of knuckle bandages.

"I bet," Says Bailey. "These ones have cars on them!" Says Bailey.

"Now please don't go hurting yourselves to use them," warns Meredith concernedly.

"No, we don't want to waste our present from Satan," says Ellis.

"Yeah, when one of my friends gets hurt I can make them feel better," says Bailey.

"I'll take them biking," says Zola.

"Yeah," says Henry.

"Hey, Satan saves lives," Meredith giggles.

"I sure hope so," says Addison lowly into Meredith's ear.

"Mmhmm," Meredith adds suggestively.

"Hey! Mom! Cut it out!" Says Henry.

"Come on!" Says Zola.

"Yeah, we wanna open presents from Santa!" Says Bailey.

"And from mom!" Says Ellis adorably.

"And from Addison," Zola adds.

"And from everyone else!" Says Henry.

So they dive in with presents flying left and right, and it's a bit too fast for Meredith to figure out who sent what right away so she figures they'll have to write generic thank you notes later.

"We got something for you both too!" Bailey squeals.

"Go get it!" Says Ellis.

"No, you go get it!" Says Bailey.

"It's too heavy!" Says Ellis.

"Hey don't spoil the surprise!" Says Zola.

"I'll help," offers Henry.

And the kids all scamper upstairs and down again until they come back with a big box.

"Open it!" Says Ellis.

"Together?" Says Addison.

"Together!" Says Meredith.

And they each pick a side to unwrap it from.

There's a craft gift from each of the kids, and a card made at school.

And in the bottom of the box, there's also some coffee from a nearby coffee shop, some hand cream, some socks and some books.

"We saved our allowance!" Says Ellis proudly.

"Yeah!" Says Bailey.

"Plus Aunt Amelia helped us," says Zola sheepishly.

"But we picked it out ourselves!" Says Henry.

"Oh, it's all wonderful," says Addison.

"Thank you, kids, it couldn't be more perfect," says Meredith.

"And look the snow is falling some more!" Says Ellis, and all of them run to get dressed to play with their new mittens and hats and their new ball outside.

"Come back when you get cold!" Offers Addison.

"Keep those coats on!" Says Meredith.

"Wow, they're all so grown up," says Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "They really are."

"I have a special gift for you," Addison husks into Meredith's ear.

"Ooh, me too," says Meredith, as they run upstairs together.

"From your Honey Bee, to Satan," the box reads, and Meredith has Addison open it.

"I got you the same," confesses Addison, as she holds out the envelope saying "From Satan to Honey Bee".

"It's a plane ticket set," says Meredith.

"Yeah, so we can visit each other, and bring the kids too," says Addison.

"Do you think we'll be ready to move in together by next Christmas?" Meredith asks her lover sweetly.

"We'll see how we feel," offers Addison, as she moves to lie down with Meredith on the bed.

"I can't wait," says Meredith as she moods into Addison's arms again.

"And neither can I," says Addison.

And they sleep there with their phones close in case their kids call, which they never do because they're perfectly happy.

And as the snow falls softly onto the Seattle hills, both Meredith and Addison decide that this is their best holiday season yet.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
